1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a target assembly, and more particularly, to a target assembly which is both portable and collapsible, especially adapted to effect and contribute to the safe use of airguns of the pellet and ball (BB) variety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Practice target devices which indicate a projectile impact are known in the art. The most common target of this nature would be the bottle or can which is erected at a reasonable distance from the shooter. When hit, the target falls down indicating a hit. The combination of a target falling when hit by a projectile with the target mounted in an assembly is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,513). Also known are targets which indicate a hit by an electrical signal being generated (U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,269). Another known device includes a suspended target which indicates the location of the impact by the generation of a variable electrical signal that when processed indicates which sector of the target has been hit (U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,058). None of the prior arrangements, however, contemplate a portable target assembly which designates a projectile hit by a report from the target. Also, it is not shown that the targets have an adjustable height. Nor do any of the devices of the prior art show a collapsible, portable assembly with a canvas backdrop which permits the target assembly to be used safely in many different locations such as a basement or backyard as does the present invention. The instant invention is not only cost effective, of simple construction, easy to set up, utilize and store, but furthermore includes means for indicating a hit and adjusting the height of its targets. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.